Gas turbines with can combustors are known from various applications in power plants. Typically a plurality of combustors is disposed in an annular array about the axis of the turbine. Hot combustion gases flow from each combustor through a respective transition piece into the first stage vane. In addition to relative movement, e.g. due to dynamic pulsing between these components, the transition pieces and first stage vane are made of different materials and are subjected to different temperatures during operation, thereby experiencing different degrees of thermal growth. Support frames which support and guide the transition piece at the turbine inlet have been proposed to allow such a “mismatch” at the interface of the transition pieces and the first stage vane. To allow movement between the transition piece and the support frames the US 2009/0115141 A1 suggests the use of sealed slots. The described arrangement is intended to allow radial, circumferential and axial relative movements. However, radial, circumferential and axial relative movements of hot gas path sections relative to each other are difficult to seal and can lead to steps at the interface between the side walls of such an arrangement. These steps are detrimental to the aerodynamics of the turbine, they can cause local high heat loads due to turbulences they might induce in the boundary layer.